The Tale of Aaron Alpha
by ghost509
Summary: What happens when a wolf with a scarred past comes to Elmore and attends Elmore High with a few agents and soldiers. Only weird, cool, and awesome stuff and adventures. OC X Harem. Limes in later chapters. Sorry for sucky summary.
1. Paralouge

**(I'm baaaaaaaaack. This is my Amazing World of Gumball story. With my very OC Aaron Alpha(its a wolf). In this story the characters are kind of like anthros. Just read Shadow Cat by shadow12** **and imagine those designs. This story was inspired by that story, and my love of Call of Duty. Anyway 'time to begin'.)**

**(Unknown location. We cut to a room, which is occupied by 5 old male animals. Two are wearing suits, while the other three are wearing army getups. All three were different from each others. A dart board is on the wall, opposite of where they were standing. A dart was lodged into one of the holes, the hole was a name of a school. More specifically Elmore Jr. High. Which now became Elmore High. It was the same building, just a different title. Then one of the members started to talk.)**

"So we're in agreement. The kid gets moved to Elmore and will attend Elmore High." A bald headed eagle stated. He was in his late thirties to mid forties, wore black pants, black dress shoes, a white buttoned shirt, black tie, and black tinted sunglasses.

"I don't see a problem with it Hudson." A German shepherd replied. He was in his mid forties to late fifties. He wore beige pants, a white shirt which was covered by a dark yet light green button shirt and wore a beige boonie hat. He was smoking a cigar and had a gray moustache, which was connected to a gray beard.

"I don't know. He has the power and skills to destroy the whole building in a minute. Maybe less." A greyhound who was in his early forties to mid fifties said. He was wearing a full body dark blue suit. Even though he was old, he still had black hair.

"Mason has a point. The kid has a worse attitude then I do. And, I swear almost every fucking day." A pit bull in his early forties to early fifties told them. He wore green jeans, green sleeveless shirt which was cover by a sleeveless army vest, and a green bandanna. Tattoos plagued both of his arms, yet some regular skin still showed.

"Maybe we should just give him and the school a chance. I mean what can we do? Become teachers at the school in order to keep an eye on him." A beagle in his early thirties to early forties informed and asked them in a Scottish accent. He wore beige pants, a beige V-neck button shirt with a blue turtle neck, black gloves whose had there index and middle finger parts cut off and had a Mohawk. A scar ran over his left eye. At this the four others grew smirks, much to the dismay of the beagle. "Come on guys, you cant be serious. Price, Hudson, Woods, Mason is was just a joke." The beagle stated.

"It might have been a joke Soap. But its still a great plan." Price, the now conformed German shepherd replied back.

"Are we in agreement. We become staff members and keep an eye on him. Who's in?" Hudson questioned. Mason the greyhound, Woods the pit bull, And Price nodded in agreement. Soap looked on reluctantly, but agreed anyway. "Great let's get it done. We'll tell the kid and we'll be on out way." Hudson told them. They all nodded and went to find the kid in question.

**(Minutes later. The five were in the hallways of the building.)**

They had been searching for the kid in question for minutes now. They checked his room. computer room, TV room, his room, and outside. They finally made to the gym, the last place the kid could've been. They walked up to the door, only to hear grunts from the other side. They opened the door, and saw the backside of a teenager, who was doing one armed pull ups on a metal bar.

"Hey yo kid." Woods shouted, while putting his hands together and putting them over his mouth, in a cone like position. The kid stopped working out and turned his head towards them. He hoped down from the bar and turned around. The kid in question was a fourteen to sixteen year old male wolf who was about 5'11 feet tall. His fur was as black as the knight sky, his eyes were of a silver color, his left ear looked to have the top bitten off, a almost unnoticeable scar ran over his right eye, and a pretty large scar ran down his very muscular chest. He wore nothing but black jeans at the moment. He looked dangerous, and to the girls very handsome. He picked up a white towel that was on a bench close to the bar and wiped his sweaty face off. He placed it around the back of his neck and made his way towards the five older males. Now you may be wondering 'why was he with them', 'where is his family', and/or 'where they were at'. Well I'll explain that later. Right now the kid had made it and stood in front of the five males he thought of as fathers, brothers, uncles, grandfathers, and best friends.

"What's up guys?" He asked his friends. His voice was dark, yet had a light sounding tone to it.

"Get your stuff packed up and ready kid. Cause we found a school for ya." Mason told him with a slight grin. The kid frowned in disappointment.

"But why cant I just stay here and learn from you guys?" He questioned.

"Because Alpha you need you interact with kids your own age." Soap explained to him. Soap also frowned. The kid was like a son to him, and he knew the kid was upset, which just made him upset.

With a depressed sigh Alpha mumbled. "Ok. I'll start packing." Alpha told them. The reason for them leaving so early was because the flight would take too long. Alpha left the gym and the five guys and headed towards his room. Price then opened the gym doors and called out.

"Don't worry kid. We're coming with ya." Price called out.

"Alright." Alpha called back, sounding less upset about it. Price gave a sigh before coming back into the gym. He turned around and looked at his friends.

"We're doing the right thing. Right?" Price said and asked.

"I hope so Price." Hudson stated. The other four nodded and made there ways to there separate rooms. Each of the six thinking about the events ahead of them.

**(Boom. Sorry for the kind of suckish chapter but I'm very tired and wanted to post it as soon as possible. Possible lime in later chapters. OC(Aaron Alpha) X Harem(Two to four girls) in later chapters. Leave a fav, follow, and review.)**


	2. Arrival, enrollment, and crash landing

**(Here's chapter 2. Working on this and a few other stories, so sorry for lack of updates. I will not be starting a ninth story, until I finish one of my others, or think of a awesome one-shot idea. I already have one for Toy Story. Based on a memory of Sarge from 'Reflections of an Army Man' by Koboldlord. Anyway a OC by the name of Lexy Watterson will appear soon. She was created by lexboss. lexboss(she) is a fantastic writer, so I suggest you go check out her story. If you post a positive review, mention that I sent ya please. And, go easy on her, she's shy. Please and thank you. Also let it be said now that almost everyone in Elmore is human, just with characteristics of there animals. Like Price is human but with a German Shepherd tail and ears. Or, like Gumball will have blue hair, and blue cat like ears and a blue cat like tail. Or like Aaron Alpha doesn't have fur but does have black hair, and the scar is visible on his eye. Still has a black wolf tail and ears. One ear is normal but the other looks to have been bitten off some.)**

**(Location: High in the skies as a jet flies through the air. Occupants: The same five old males from before.)**

The quiet night sky was interrupted as a medium sized jet flew through the air. Its occupants were six grown males. One was a pilot while the other five were the other males from before. Price, Mason, Woods, Soap, and Hudson were sitting in a room which held a few tables, chairs, TV, mini bar, and mini fridge. It was kind of like first class. The five were sitting in silence, while the kid was flying his own way to Elmore. The silence was broken by Soap.

"So where is out current living position?" Soap asked out loud.

"I had the boys back at HQ search for a suitable house. Good neighborhood, close to school, etc. They found one and bought it. When we get to the airport we'll have contact with a few friendlies and they'll show us the house. Since most of our supplies and objects are inside the jet they'll already have a moving van there, along with a few cars for us to drive and keep for now. We'll be at Elmore in a few hours, Alpha will be there by tomorrow. Me and Price will go to the school, enroll him, and make sure that tomorrow is his first day. We'll stay there all day, while you three will do whatever the hell you want." Hudson explained to them. They all nodded and waited for the flight to end.

**(Hours Later. Location: About an hour outside of Elmore. Time: 10:00 pm.)**

After hours of flying the five plus the pilot had finally made it to a secret air strip that was just outside of Elmore. They had just landed and were getting off the plane. But Price was the last one out, but before he left he turned towards the pilot and asked.

"Are you sure you don't want to live here with us Nikolai?" Price asked his friend/pilot. Nikolai was a male human and was in his early forties to very early fifties. He wore beige pants, grayish short sleeved shirt, brown dress shoes, beige vest, black fingerless gloves like Soap's, and a blue backwards baseball cap. He also had black Russian terrier ears and a tail sprouting from his tailbone.

"No my friend. I need to get back to base. I'll still visit every now and then." Nikolai told him with a sigh. Price nodded and stuck his hand out for him. Nikolai grabbed and they shook. They separated and Price left, but not without saying.

"Stay safe Nikolai." Price told him.

"Da. You two my friend." Nikolai replied. They both let out a smirk and Price left. After the goodbye Price stood outside with the others and looked around. They looked around in confusion, and wondering where was the contact. Then a medium to large semi and a car transporter had smashed through the gates and stopped about a few feet away. A fellow human wearing a eye patch had came out of the semi while another human wearing a ghost mask and sunglasses came out of the car transporter, both seemed to be in a rush. The human wearing a eye patch was in his early to late forties, wore beige pants, black shoes, a green jacket, and previous mentioned eye patch over his left eye. With brown ears and tails of a Russian terrier, similar to Nikolai. You couldn't tell anything about the mask wearer, besides that he wore black jeans, a long sleeved gray shirt, and black shoes. But he did have a English Setters tail and ears, which popped out through holes in the top of his mask. But the mask wearer went back inside the truck and seemed to grab something, or in this case someone. The guy pulled out a chocolate face covered and passed out human with a Labrador Retriever's tail and ears. He was in his mid twenties to early thirties and wore all black.

"Is that Weaver, and Ghost, and a passed out Roach who's face is covered in chocolate?" Price questioned out loud. The others nodded and watched as Ghost put Roach down and seemed to be arguing with Weaver. They both nodded and Ghost made his way towards Price and the others, while Weaver walked towards the back of the semi and opened the door. After a few seconds Ghost finally made to the group.

"Uh, hey guys. Yeah, we need to move, like right now." Ghost told them, sounding worried and nervous, surprising the group in the process.

"Why Ghost?" Soap asked.

"Because I gave the bug some chocolate and next thing I now I find out I'm driving a stolen car transporter." Ghost informed them worriedly. This had shocked the group in the process.

"Well why the bloody hell did you give him chocolate? You know how he gets when he has some." Price questioned and told him.

"Because he wouldn't stop annoying me." Ghost answered.

"Crap. Come on guys we need to get the bloody 'ell' out of here." Soap stated. They all nodded and ordered Nikolai to drop the jets ramp. He complied and lowered it, showing off a few TVs, couches, chairs, and other electronics. One by one they were carried and placed into the semi, while Weaver was able to remove all six unmarked black 2013 Dodge Charger's from the car transporter. When the moving was finished Nikolai closed the flap and took off, taking only a few minutes to disappear in the night sky. The group of seven then made it to the front of the semi.

"Ok, We'll take the cars to the house. Ghost you take the car transporter back to where ever Roach stole it. Wait, where is he?" Hudson told and asked. The seven looked around, and were interrupted as one of the Charger's engines was started up. They looked at the car in question, only to see Roach, wide awake and looking nervous. The seven then ran to him.

"Roach what the hell were you thinking? Stealing's illegal and the last thing we need is the police after us." Mason told him. Roach replied back.

"Yeah you guys can give me a lecture later. Right now we need to get out of here and fast, before we all die." Roach stated with a worried face.

"Why would we die?" Woods questioned.

"Well I may have stuck some C4 to the car transporter, and I may have activated it, and it might have been the trick kind where every wire is a trick wire, and set it to a few minutes. Like about four or five. So we really need to go. Like NOW." Roach informed and yelled at them. This shocked and scared the rest and they scurried to there cars. Hudson was in the first, Price in the second, Roach and Ghost in the third, Soap in the fourth, Mason in the fifth, Woods in the sixth, and Weaver was in the semi. They drove off and smashed into the gates again, and finally getting back on the deserted road. After a few minutes they were a good distance away, and nothing happened yet.

"Maybe I set the timer longer then I thought." Roach told Ghost. But right after he said that there was a huge explosion behind them. They looked back, only to see flames high in the skies. "Maybe not." Roach stated after turning back around and keeping his eyes on the road. He felt as if he was being looked at and turned towards Ghost. He had his sunglasses off and was sending Roach a deaf glare. "Uh, punch buggy?" Roach asked and implied.

"Ok. Punch buggy black." Ghost replied, before punching Roach hard in his right arm. Roach gave out a pain filled grunt as he was hit. This was gonna be a long trip.

**(One hour Later. Location: Elmore. Time: 11:00 pm.)**

After an hour of driving, getting lost, and getting repeatedly punched in the arm the rag tag group made it to Elmore. The town was normal from what they could tell. Stores, gas stations, malls, video stores, etc. Finally they made to there street and address, The address was 14140, which surprised them, and the street was York Street. Location, Vallejo, California, USA. They drove down the road until they reached the end, in which case they parked outside and got of each car or semi, each making a slam in perfect harmony. Some, like Roach, Price, and Soap stood in front of there new house. It was two storied, red bricked, porch with a awning covering it, stairs, garage, and a big back yard that was protected by a wooden fence. The rest of the group had gone towards the back of the semi and opened the door. That's when Ghost stated.

"Hey. You idiots gonna stand there all day, or are you gonna help us unload all this crap?" Ghost said and asked. The three nodded with a sigh and walked towards the truck. But before Roach walked another step Hudson threw him the keys.

"Roach open the door for us please." Hudson told him. Roach nodded before running up the steps and to the front door. He popped the key into each lock and turned, the door unlocked without a hitch. He opened the door and stared inside, met with a familiar sight. The inside showed a living with a length of 30 feet, a width of also thirty feet along with a wooden floor, multiple doors to enter the kitchen, two bathrooms, basement, and to the backyard, along with a fireplace and stairs leading to upstairs. Roach left the door open and walked back to his friends, ready to get this over with.

**(Hour later.)**

Finally after an hour of moving the rag tag group flopped down on either the couch or varies recliners that plagued the living room. On the floor was a 20 by 20 floor blue rug, and against the wall was a TV stand with a Hitachi 50 inch screen TV. The upstairs rooms each held a bed, dresser, nightstand, lamp, and TV stand with a TV.

"Well that took bloody forever." Roach over exaggerated. Only to receive groans and a 'shut up' or two in reply. After a few seconds nothing was said or done, but the peace was interrupted by Price and Hudson as they rose from there seats of the couch.

"We're gonna turn in for the night. We gotta get to the school early to enroll the kid. Good night guys." Hudson informed them, only to receive a few 'goodnights' in return. Hudson nodded and walked up the stairs and to his room. Leaving Price alone with them. Before he left he turned towards his two old yet new friends.

"What about you two? Where are you lads going to stay?" Price questioned them. The two turned there heads to each other and smirked and turned to face Price. Roach stated.

"With you guys of course." Roach told them. Leaving everyone stunned. Ghost further explained.

"You see another reason why me and the bug were late was because we moved ours and Weavers beds in a few guest rooms. Sorry to say Sir, but your stuck with us a while longer." Ghost informed with a cheeky grin.

"That's great. But why?" Price said and asked.

"Because the general gave us a extended period of leave, you, Soap, and the kid are out best friends, and if the kid can't or doesn't want to make any friends he'll have Roach to be his friend. You know since Roach has a mind of a 5 year old they'll never get old of each other." Ghost stated with a smirk. Which caused Mason, Woods, Weaver, and Soap to let a snicker out.

"HEY. I'll have you know I think that I have the mind of a 15 year old. Thank you very much." Roach replied back with a huff.

"Oh yeah. Well if you have a mind of a 15 year old, then what's sex?" Ghost challenged cockily.

"The thing you never have done or will do. But I've done with your mother a few years back." Roach shot back. Earning 'OH's' from everyone but himself, Price, and Ghost. Everyone turned there attention to Ghost, only to see him have a dark look in his eyes.

"Your DEAD bug." Ghost shouted while leaping towards Roach. He gave a yelp of fright and jumped out of his seat, and bolted up the stairs, with Ghost hot on his tail. The occupants of the living room heard screaming and the sound of a slam of a door, followed by the sounds of a door being rapidity punched and kicked. Price gave a sigh, his friends were so immature.

"Goodnight lads." Price told the living room occupants. He received three 'goodnights' and a 'goodnight Price' as a reply. After that he walked up the stairs and into his room, but not without seeing Ghost try to bust his way into Roach's room. Price closed his door, flopped on his bed and let sleep overtake him.

**(Next Day. Time: 7:20 am. Location: Elmore High school.)**

We cut to as a kid opens his locker. The kid in question was a fifteen year old and was dressed in a blue jeans, a red shirt which was obscured by a beige sweater and blue shoes. This kids name was Gumball Watterson. Gumball stood at 5'8 and had blue hair with cat like ears and a tail in the same color. Gumball was pale, but had a small tan going on. Gumball had little muscles, so he was pretty much a bean pole. But all in all the guy looked to be a normal teenager that is except for the ears and tail. Gumball gave out a long and drawn out yawn, grabbed a few books and slammed his locker shut. He hated Mondays.

"Long night Gumball?" Asked two separate but familiar voices. Gumball grinned and turned around, and was met with the sight of his twin sister, Lexy Watterson and his friend, Carrie Krueger.

Lexy is a fifteen year old girl that was dressed in a black shirt, short blue skirt, and white shoes. She had pink hair and was about 5'6. And, even though she and Gumball were twins she looked more like there mother Nicole Watterson. She, like her brother, had cat like ears and tail which were the same color of her hair.

Carrie is also a fifteen year old girl with a rather pale face with shoulder length slivery blonde hair and a soft, kind face that was often devoid of emotion, thought had the usual cheeky grin. She was a bit shorter then Gumball, by a inch give or take, and a black sweater shirt that was slightly too big for her and constantly had one of the shoulders slipping off, allowing one too see the strap of her black bra, and a black skirt, stopping at her knees, and a pair of black sneakers. She also had a small skull shaped pendant in her hair, parting it so that it only showed one of her eyes, which were of a ghostly grey.

By all definitions the girl looked like a gothic emo, but in truth her pale look was actually from being part ghost.

But before Gumball had a chance to reply, another voice spoke up.

"What could have possibly kept you up this time cat, studying again?"

Gumball's grin widened at the third voice. He turned around to his another one of his friends, leaning against a locker next to his and giving him a playful grin.

Tina Rex was a rather tall girl who easily stood over the them by a few inches. She had dark greenish hair that reached her mid back, though one part was curled to where it rested just beneath her left eye. Tina wore a military green tank-top that was cut _very _low and showed off a good deal of her generous chest, it also showed she was quiet daring as it was obvious she wore nothing under it to help support her bust. Accompanying the top was a pair of tight fitting blue jeans and knee high boots.

The strangest things about Tina though were that her eyes were yellow and somewhat slitted, and she had a rather thick, scaly tail sprouting from her tail bone. Traits she had acquired from her father.

They weren't always friends, but when they got to High School some of the upper classmen had made fun of Tina, so naturally Gumball being the hero decided to stand in and help her out. Which got him a very painful beating and a week in the hospital. Ever since then they were friends. The same thing happened with another friends of Gumball, Jamie. But we'll get to her later.

"Nah, I just stood up late last night, destroying Darwin in Kebab Fighter. Again." Gumball told them cockily.

Darwin was a fifteen year old boy and usually dressed in green jeans, a white T-shirt, orange sweater, and green and white sneakers. He was 5'7, pale, skinny, and with orange hair. His animal attribute where that he was a great swimmer and had gills on the sides of his neck. You see Darwin used to be just a regular every day goldfish that Gumball won at a fair, but evolved into a real boy because of there little sister, Anais, and her science project. So technically he was there 'step brother'.

"I wouldn't say beating me by one KO is considered 'destroying' me." A new voice stated from Gumballs right. Everyone turned there attention to the source, only to see Darwin standing next to Gumball with a backpack strap over his right shoulder.

"Speak of the devil." Gumball stated while turning towards his 'brother'. "What's up Darwin." Gumball questioned.

"Nothing much, but I have some great news." Darwin said with a smile.

"You finally hit puberty?" Lexy asked with a cocky smile. Causing her, Gumball, and the others to let out chuckles and for Darwin to laugh sarcastically.

"No. It turns out we have new neighbors." Darwin answered, directing it towards the question and his siblings. But before anyone could ask another question or say another statement, there attention was turned to a few shadows from behind them and a old voice sounding up from behind them.

"Excuse me kids, but where's the principal's office?" A voice questioned behind them. The five turned around and saw as a man with eagle features wearing a suit and another man with German Shepherd features were behind.

"Those are two of the guys that are our new neighbors." Darwin whispered to Gumball, who nodded in response.

"Uh, its down the hall and the sixth door down." Carrie answered while gesturing down the hall.

"See, I told you it was down the hall." The man wearing a army vest told the suit guy.

"Don't start with me Price. This was the first time I was ever wrong." The suit guy told the now conformed Price. The two then started to walk away.

"No Hudson. The first time you were wrong was sending the kid to Cuba with Mason and Woods." Price shot back at the now conformed Hudson. But all the kids could hear was 'sending, kid, and Cuba'.

The kids stood there for a few seconds, before the bell rang, indicating class was going to start soon.

"Come on, lets get to class." Gumball announced with a depressed sigh, earing a few chuckles from the group. They then made their separate ways, not even knowing of the events that would take place in about an hour or two.

**(Principals office. Or at least the outside of it.)**

"Don't say stuff like that out loud Price. The last thing we need are for kids to start freaking out about Alpha's past." Hudson told Price in a loud yet quiet tone. By the time he finished telling him, they made it to the door.

"I know. But I'm worried, what if-." Price stated to say, but took a quick look around to make sure no one was around. "-one of _them _come back out." Price finished, while emphasizing 'them'.

"Don't worry we shocked them out of his system years ago. There never coming back." Hudson told him, only to receive a look from Price that read 'your lying'. "Ok, not shocked completely, more like locked away. Plus I had the boys in the lab run some tests, and it turns out there's only a 2.999999999999 percent chance out one of them coming back." Hudson informed his friend.

"Yeah, well that's a 3 percent to much of a chance. Especially if psycho Alpha comes out." Price replied back with a small shudder out of fear and a knock on the door.

"Come in." A voice behind the door rang out. Price and Hudson looked at each other and nodded, before Price reached for the doorknob and tunred it, allowing the door to pop open. They walked inside, only to be met with the sight of the principal doing paper work. His name was Principal Brown.

Principal Brown was a pale, fifty year old man that wore a brown dress suit, black dress suit, red tie, and regular glasses to help him see. Even though he was old he still had brown hair, and brown facial hair. His moustache and beard connected though the sides. When he wanted to be he could be a serious guy, but most of the time he was done to earth and acted like a kid sometimes. The only strange thing about him though, was that his hair covered his whole face. Only letting you see his eyes and glasses.

Brown looked up from his paperwork, only to see two new strangers at his door. He sat a few papers down that he was holding and addressed the gentlemen.

"Yes gentlemen. What can I do for you?" He asked the strangers. The two walked in and closed the door.

"Well Sir, we would like to enroll a new student at this, uh, fine school." Hudson informed him, while he and Price walked up to the chairs that were opposite of Brown and sat in them.

"Sure. I just need the name of the student, his documents, and the name of you and your, uh, partner." Brown replied. Price and Hudson looked at each other, before letting out a silent gag.

"WHAT. Me and him. No, no, no, no you have the wrong idea. Were both straight. And, if I were gay I could do much better." Price explained to him. Receiving a nervous look from Brown and a look from Hudson that read 'say what'. But before Hudson had a chance to reply Brown spoke up.

"Oh, sorry about that. Anyway all I need is the kids name and his documents." Brown stated.

"Right, well his name is Aaron Alpha, as for the documents we really don't have any. You see he was home schooled most of his life. But I can tell you he's up to date on all his flu shots." Hudson informed him, while readjusting his tie.

"Oh, ok then. Let me put him into the system and we'll be all done. But where is the boy?" Brown said and questioned, while typing away at his computer.

"Well he's currently being flown here as we speak. In fact he should be here within the next hour or two." Price told him, while looking at his watch.

"Ok, well he's all set and put into the system. And, depending on the time he arrives today could be his first day, if he wanted." Brown told them. They nodded and raised from there seats. They stuck their arms out for a handshake, which Brown returned.

"Thank you Principal Brown. Have a nice day." Hudson thanked him. After that the two opened the door and walked out, while closing it as they made there ways into the halls.

"If we were gay I would be a charm to have." Hudson stated out of the blue.

"Keep telling yourself that Hudson, and it might come true one day." Price shot back, but before either could say another thing, they heard as the sounds of a spinning and broken helicopter outside.

"That a helicopter?" Hudson questioned out loud.

"Yup. Think we should pull the fire alarm?" Price answered and asked. They turned there attention to the fire alarm that was located next to the principals office. They turned there attention to each other before nodding.

"Lets do this." They said in unison, before Hudson reached over and pulled the alarm. Sounds of bells rang and lights flashed as the alarm was pulled. Instantly students flooded out of there classrooms and towards the back doors, leading to the football field. Price and Hudson decided to follow and made their way to the field with the students.

**(Football Field.)**

Price and Hudson gazed around as kids grouped up and were talking with each other, all the while teachers were doing head counts. Just make sure no one was left behind. Then Brown came out and in front of the crowd. He then grabbed their attention.

"Ok. I want who ever pulled the fire alarm to step up and admit it. If no one steps up, then you all have detention for the next month." Brown announced and informed everyone. This caused every student to murmur to each other, some even announced somebody better confess up or else. So Price and Hudson decided to speak up.

"It was us Principal Brown." Hudson stated out loud for everyone to here, while stepping up close to Brown and drawing attention to themselves.

"Mr. Price and Mr. Hudson, why in gods name would you do this?" Brown questioned, shocked at having the two strangers he had met, not even 10 minutes before, at doing such a thing.

"Well you want too me your new student, correct?" Price asked.

"Yes. But what does that have to do with pulling the fire alarm and causing panic?" Brown questioned. But before any one say another word, they turned their attention to the skies, as a helicopter swirled in a circular pattern, its back rotor on fire, obviously been hit by something. Like a rocket launcher or something like that. I flew in the sir for a another minute or two, before crashing into the far end of the football field. Fire soured though the sky as a explosion followed suit.

"So that way you could see his entrance." Hudson answered.

From the flames and crashed helicopter emerged a shadowy figure. The only thing you tell about him was that at least 5'11, maybe taller. But when the figure was about twenty feet away from the wreckage you could tell more about him. For one thing he was walking in slow motion, but he was a sixteen year old who was dressed in a dark tank top, black cargo jeans and combat boots. He stood at an impressive 5'11 and had jet black hair with wolf ears and a tail in the same color. Pale but muscular arms led out of his top, matching the tone of the rest of his skin. All in all the guy looked to be a normal teenager; that is had it not been for his left ear, which had a chunk missing from it like something had taken a bite out of it, and he wore black tinted sunglasses, but the right of his eye peeked a part of a scar on the forehead and cheek. Another off setting thing about the teen was the hint of a scar peeking out from the dip in his tank top.

Many of the students had mixed feelings on what was happening. Some were thinking 'what's going on' or 'what's happening' or even' who was he'. Many students thought he looked dangerous, handsome, cool, etc. But none of the students had more of these thought then Carrie, Tina, and Jamie. Tina and Jamie thought he looked hot, but intimidating. And, believe me, they knew intimidating. But Carrie was impressed. By not just his looks, or entrance. But is aura. Since Carrie was part ghost she was highly sensitive to a persons aura, and the one this new figure was emitting was what impressed, and a little worried her. It was dark, border line evil if she were to admit it. It was like staring into a black hole or nothingness and despair. Though the oddest thing was that Carrie felt a magnetic pull towards it. She physically had to stop herself from walking up to the new teen and claiming him as her own, like the ghost part of her was screaming for her to do. A huge blush arose on her usual pale face from the thought. It being so noticeable she tried to hide.

But the thing that worried her was that she felt multiple and different auras within him. It was as if he had multiple personalities inside of him, and each and other single one was locked up. One aura she felt was borderline psycho. Like take The Joker's aura and add with Jack the Rippers, Vladimir Makarav's, Hitlers, and every single other psycho's aura in history and times by one million, it was more psycho then that. She was brought out her thoughts by one of the gentlemen from before, using a blow horn to call out to the teen.

"Alpha, stop walking in slow motion. You like a cool but major douchebag." Price announced over a blow horn he acquired from a gym teacher. The now confirmed Alpha almost did a comical animated falling down, but caught himself. He walked faster, and in time he made it about 10 feet in front of the students. Then Hudson walked up and besides him.

"Everyone, allow me to introduce you too your new classmate. Aaron Alpha. Or, you can just call him Alpha." Hudson announced to everyone. The now conformed Aaron Alpha, or Alpha, gave a small, but nervous wave to the crowd of students. After that he thought.

_'Well, this should be interesting.' _Alpha thought, while surveying the crowd in front of him. His hidden attention was caught a three cute and hot girls. A ghost, a dinosaur, and a troglodyte cow. The three were also checking him out, without him knowing they were doing so. Oh yes, very interesting indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>(Most descriptions were done by shadow12. One was done by lexboss and some were done by me. Also, check out lexboss and her story, along with shadow12 stories. Both are great writers with fantastic stores.)<strong>


End file.
